Apologizing
by ZOEdaBOSS
Summary: Kim get's a new boyfriend jack gets jealous, Jack finds out kim's boyfriend secret tells her will she breakup with her boyfriend and be with jack or will jack and kim's friendship fall and crumble? read to find out. - Suck at summaries plz read
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own kickin it or the characters**

**This is my cousin and my first Fanfiction story hope you guys like it!**

Jack's POV

I was in the dojo practicing for the upcoming tournament when Kim and some guy walked in. Hey Kim who's this, oh uh hey Jack this is um... Brett he's my uh...boyfriend, hey Jack kim has told me alot things about you,brett said. She has what'd she say about me I asked, how you're a 3rd degree blackbelt and that your her best friend you know stuff like that, oh cool.

Kim's POV

I looked at Jack he looked like he was hurt was he jealous of me and brett he couldn't be a guy like would never have feelings for a girl like me he probably has some family stuff going on. Hey Brett we should go don't want to be late for our reservation. Ya ok it was nice meeting you Jack, ya it was nice meeting you to Brett, Jack said. Then Brett and I left.

Jack's POV

After Kim and Brett left Milton and Jerry walked in to the dojo,hey Jack who was that guy with Kim, milton asked,that would be Brett Kims new boyfriend ,**WOOOHH** Kim got her a new boyfrind,Jerry say's. Well he's not that great. Why are you jealous, Milton asked. What pfft noo i'm not jealous of Brett, Bro your lying you are jealous of Kim's boyfriend jerry said, and how do you know that Jerry, Jack asked. Jerry answered, because you said that in your high pitch voice and also you addmitted it by saying and how do you know Jerry. Wow i'm shocked that Jerry figured that out, Milton said. What should I do guy's i really like Kim, then tell her, Milton and Jerry said in unison. You know what i will, Jack said. good Milton said Jerry and I our going to flafil phill's, want to come, no i'm good i'm just going to lock up and head home, Jack said. Ok then Jerry and Milton left. I went to the boy's changing room, changed out of my sweat pants and T-shirt and into my cloth's i walked out the dojo and locked the doors then started walking towards home. As i was walking I saw two people making out and I thought about Kim and how that could be us as i walked closer to the couple I saw the guy's face wait a minute that's Brett he's making out with Donna, I got to tell Kim what if she doesn't believe I still have to tell her...

**Short chapter hope you guy's like it !**

**what happens when Jack tells Kim will she believe him or not I'll update soon plz comment. srry for any spelling errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jerry's POV

I was video chatting with kelsey when i got a text

**Meet me at the dojo now urgent - Jack**

Hmm wonder what so urgent, hey Kelsey I go to go Jack needs me i'll talk to you later bye, ok bye love you,kelsey reply, love you to I responded i logged of ovoo then headed out the dojo. When i walked in to the dojo I saw Milton and Eddie, hey guys what are you doing here i asked, Jack said he needed to talk to us Milton said, ya he said it was urgent Eddie said after Milton. He texted me the same thing i wonder whats so urgent i said. Then Jack walked in.

Jack's POV

When i was done texting the guy's i left and went to the dojo. When i walked into the dojo everybody was there, Hey jack whats so urgent Milton asked and why isnt kim here Eddie asked. Guy's it's about Kim, is she ok Milton asked, ya she's fine it's actually about her boyfriend Brett, I said, What about him they asked, Last night when I was walking home I caught Brett making out with Donna, What they all said in unison, Jack are you sure Milton asked, yes i'm sure, I said. Then you need to tell kim, Need to tell me what we all turned around and saw Kim, um Kim can I talk to you in private sure I asked, ya sure kim said, we both walked into rudy's office. So jack what did you want to tell me Kim asked, It's about Brett I said, What about him she asked sounding concerned, He's cheating on you, With who she asked, with Donna last night when i was walking home I saw him making out with Donna I told her, your lying Brett would never cheat on me he loves me kim said angry, Kim i'm not lying why would I lie I said kindda hurt, I don't maybe because your jealous she said, maybe I am but i'm not lying I said not knowing what i said, so you like me she said, yes but that's not the point Brett is cheating on you I said, no he's not if he was why would he she said crying, I don't know ok Kim i'm just try to help you so you dont get hurt I told her, I dont need your help Jack Brett is not cheating on me it was dark how would you know it could of been two random peple kissing i can't believe i was ever your friend she said, my eyes started filling up with tears what are you saying, you don't want to be friends anymore I asked, thats exactly what i'm saying then she stormed out the room, tears slid down my face kim wait i said walking out the room, Jack just leave me alone she said then ran out the dojo, Jack what happened Jerry asked, she doesn't believe me, what why Eddie asked I don't I said then left.

Grace's POV ( Jack's sister )

I heard the door open Jack must be home I got up and walked towards the door I saw him run up the stairs he looked upset Jack Jack I yelled but he didn't respond I walked up stairs and knocked on his door, go away Jack said, I open the door and walked in his face was burried in the pillows whats wrong I asked, Kim he's said, What about kim, she dumped me he said , I didn't know you to were going out I said, we weren't I was talking about are friendship he said, oh why I asked, I saw her boyfriend cheating on her with Donna when I told her she didn't believe me she thought I was lying then we got into an argument she told me she didn't want to be my friend anymore he said, oh just forget about Kim I said, I can't forget about her she's been my best friend since birth and he stopped there, and you love her I finished for him, ya he said, well then apologize I said, why I didn't lie he said, I know apologize for all the times you saved her from guy's who tried to break her heart then she'll relize that you've nevered lied about them why whould you lie about this guy I said, how did you become so wise he asked me, from gettin old I said, we both chuckled, your only 23 your not that old he said, I know i just wanted to make you laugh I said then he hugged me, I hugged him back

Kim's POV

I can't believe Jack would lie about something like that Brett would never cheat on me, I heard a knock on my door come in, Hey Kim Jack's mom just called me, whats going on between you and Jack my mom asked, nothing I told her, then why did you tell Jack you didn't want to be friends anymore she asked me, I don't want to talk about it I said, I dont care if you do or dont want to talk about it Jack is heartbroken and so are you I can see it she said, we got to a fight thats all I told her, why you two have been best friends since forever you two were unspreable everywhere he go's you go everywhere you go he go's your like magnets she said, Mom please I dont want to talk about it I told her sounding annoyed, well you need to fix this she told me then she walkde out I lied down on my bed and went to sleep.

- 2 weeks later -

Jack's POV

It's been 2 weeks since me and kim had are fight I tried to apologize but everytime I walk up to her she runs away she quit the dojo so she didn't have to see or be near me it's been hard everybody even rudy is heartbroken over her quitting, hey Jack Milton said I closed my locker and turned to face him Hey Milton I said, Have you apologize to kim yet he asked, no everytime i try she runs away I told him, oh well do you know what your doing for the talent show tonight milton asked, no I replied, wait a minute milton said, what I asked, I have and ideal kim is going to be at the talent show tonight milton said, so I replied, you can apologize to her on stage milton said, oh and I know the perfect way to do it milton your a genius I told him, I know he replied, then we walked to 7th period.

**Hope you liked it**

**How is Jack going to apologize to kim at the talent show**

**Does kim find out about Donna and Brett**

**I'll update soon **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy sorry that i didn't update yesterday I was at a party all day so here's chapter 3**

_Talent Show_

Jack's POV

I'm standing back stage safe to say that I am really nervous, not about performing infront of an audience just kim what if she leaves when I try to apologize, Jack I hear some yell I turned around and saw Milton, Eddie and Jerry, Hey guys what are you doing back here I asked the guy's, Just came here to wish you good luck Milton said, Thanks guy's I replied, so Jack are you nervous Jerry asked, Ya I am I answered, don't worry Jack everything will turn out great Eddie said, guy's what if she leaves I asked them, well will guard the door if she leaves will stop her Milton said, Ok I replied a little relieved, we better go Jack is on next Milton said, good luck Jack Jerry said while walking away, I heard everyone claping, alright ladies and gentlemen next we have Jack Brewer the host said, thats my cue I grabbed my guitar and walked out on stage I see kim sitting in the 3rd row she looks sad then i see the guy's standing by each exit, I walked up to the mic, Hi there there's this one girl that i've known since forever she's my best friend few weeks ago we got into a fight then we weren't friends anymore it broke my heart I literally cried for 3 day's straight... because I was in love with her I found out her boyfriend was cheating on her I told her and she didn't believe me she told me I can't keep saving her from guy's that try to break her heart or "I think is going to break her heart"... see at first I was going to apologize by singing her a song tonight but the thing is i'm not sorry but i'm still going to sing, Kim this one's for you

I started struming my guitar, then started singing

**Would you dance**

**if I ask you to dance**

**would you run**

**and never look back**

**would you cry**

**if you saw me cry**

**and would you save my soul tonight**

**would you tremble**

**if I touched your lips **( I saw kim she look like she had tears streaming down her face)

**would you laugh**

**oh please tell me this**

**now would you die**

**for the one you loved**

**hold me in your arms tonight**

**I can be your hero baby**

**I can kiss away the pain**

**I would stand by you forever**

**you can take my breath away**

( Everyone looked sad and touched, I kept staring at kim while I sing )

**Would you swear**

**that you'll always be mine**

**or would you lie**

**would you run and hide**

**am I into deep**

**have I lost my mind**

**I dont care**

**your here tonight**

**I can be your hero baby**

**I can kiss away the pain**

**I would stand by you forever**

**you can take my breath away**

**oh I just want to hold you**

**I just want to hold you, oh, yeah**

**am I into deep**

**have I lost my mind**

**well I dont care**

**your here tonight**

**I can be your hero baby**

**I can kiss away the pain**

**I would stand by you forever**

**you can take my breath away**

**I can be your hero**

**I can kiss away the pain**

**I would stand by you forever**

**you can take my breath away**

**you can take my breath away**

**I can be your hero**

Kim's POV

I had tears streaming down my face as Jack was singing I kept my eyes on him as he was staring at me singing when he was done singing everyone was clapping I got up

Jack's POV

eveyone was claping I saw Kim started walking out of the 3rd row then she started running towards the stage when she got up the stairs she stoped at the end of the other side of the stage we stood their neither one of us moving just staring into each other's eyes then kim ran up to me and hugged me I quickly put my hands around her back to hug her back i'm so sorry Jack you were right Brett was cheating on me I should of believed you, Kim said still hugging me, Kim I said, yes Jack kim said, I love you I told her, I love you too Jack, kim replied. When kim said that it brought a smile to my face but inside I was jumping up and down like a little kid, awww me and kim relized we were still on stage, kim we probably should get off the stage I told her, wait there's one thing I need to do she said she pulled away from me she put her hands around my neck and started leaning in so did I are foreheads were touching are lips were a few inches apart I could feel the warm breath touch my lips then she closed the gap between our lips I put my hands around her waist as I kept kissing her everyone was claping when we pulled away I grabed her hand and walked of stage we sat down to watch the rest of the talent show Kim how did you find out Brett was cheating on you I asked her, after school I went to the park and I saw them two standing by a tree kissing I walked up to them when he turned around he went to say something but I slapped him across the face before he could say anything then I walked away, she said, oh well in that case Kim would you do me the extrodinary honor of being my girlfriend I asked her, Yes she said with a smile the next person came on stage and started singing perfect two by auburn I leaned in and kissed kim, she kissed me back when we pulled away we both had smiles on our faces I guess we already have our song I said to kim, ya we do kim replied we both leaned in and kissed each other! 3

**hope you guy's liked it !**

**shout outs to...**

**cookieraider46**

**waohhh11**

**loveshipper**

**jackxxxkimlover**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Hey Guys", thanks for all the reviews I was thinking about ending the story on chapter three but my cousin and I started coming up with more idea's. Here's chapter 4. Hope you like it !**

Kelsey's POV

So Kim how's things going with you and Jack... "I asked".

Great were going on our first date tonight !, Kim said in a exciting tone. " We see Donna walk by", Kim looks really angry she get's and start's attacking Donna, Kim, Kim, get of her "I yelled" , I walked over to her and pulled her off of Donna, she got up she was holding her nose blood was coming out she looked at Kim then ran off. Ya thats right you better run, "Kim yells". We sat back down Why do you hate Donna so much, "I asked her". Brett was cheating on me with her, "Kim replied", Speaking of Brett where is he I havn't seen him since yesterday? I asked, Who cares he's a jerk I dont even know why I even dated him, Kim replied. Because you said he was cute and had great abbs, I told her. True, Kim agreed. Hey I go to go mom "grounded me" I told her. For ?, Kim asked, "getting a D- on my report card", I told her, "Smart", Kim replied, well that's not what my report card say's call you later, I said as I walked away.

Jack's POV

I was at the dojo with Mlton teaching him how to do a side kick the correct way. "Bleep, Bleep" Miltons phone started going off, Hello Mlton answered Ya sure ok see you in a few then he hung up the phone. Hey Jack go to go Kelsey want's me to help her study Bye Mlton said then ran into the changing room, I started practicing on the bowstaff, see ya Jack Milton said the walked out, I kept practicing. someone covered my eyes with their hands, " Guess who" a girl said, could it be a beautiful girl with golden hair that I finally get to call "my girl" I asked, possibly, she removed her hands from my face I turned around I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me I planted I small and quick kiss on her lips, Hello Kimmy. Hey Jack, "Kim said" then she kissed me, this time it was long slow and full of "passion" are lips were moved so perfectly together like they were made for each other. When we pulled apart I gave her a peck on the lips. So what are we doing tonight for are "first date", Kim asked, not telling you I told her, Why ?, Kim asked, cuz it's a "suprise" Jack said, Ok well what should I wear Kim asked me, anything you want "I replied", "Good enough for me" Kim replied, I'll pick you up at 8 which is in an hour and thrity minutes I told her, I better go get ready see you at 8 Kim said, I let go of her waist, she went to go leave I grabbed her arm and spun her around back towards me I gave her a kiss on the lips she smiled everytime she smiles it brightens up my day ( ya I know it sound's cheesey ) I love you I told her, I love you to Jack, Kim said then she walked out the dojo

Kim's POV

When I got home I called Grace Jack's sister, Then I called Julie Milton's girlfriend. "Ding" I heard the door bell ring I ran down stairs and opend the door " hey guy's come in" I told Grace and Julie. We went upstairs to my bedroom. When we got to my bedroom Grace and Julie started rummaging through my closet. Grace was picking out my dress and Julie was picking out my shoe's. I sat down in my chair julie started curling my hair and grace did my make up, grace put eye concealer, liquid foundation and face powder on me, I looked at it in the mirror," WOW" grace how did you make it look so natural I asked her, I don't know maybe because I work at a beauty salon, grace said sarcasticly. Grace put on a light pink blush then she put on a light purple eye shadow she put eye liner and mascara on last but not least she put lip gloss on when grace was done with my make-up and julie was done with my hair I stood up and looked in the mirror. "Perfect" we all said in unison we all laughed, ok dress time I put on the outfit that grace and julie picked out grace picked out a low-cut heart shaped top purple dress and julie picked out golden sandals. "Thanks guy's I love it" I said. "Ding" Jack's here they both ran down stairs to answer the door I looked at myself one last time then exited my room. I walked down stairs I saw Jack he was wearing a white blank T-shirt with a black jacket over it and a light blue deniem jeans and dark blue vans, " WOW you look amazing" he said, thanks you dont look bad their yourself, I told him, he grabbed my hand and we walked out the door he opened the door to his truck on the passenger seat thank you I said to him and got in he closed and went around the truck to the driver's seat he got closed the door and started thr truck. Ready he asked, ya I said.

**I wonder what jack has planned for their date sorry for any mistakes I was rushing, I'll probably update it again tonight tell me what ya think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner my cousin that was helping me write this told my parents my secret so I was in trouble my cousin is no longer helping me even though she never did so here is chapter 5.**

Jack's POV

I was driving I took one hand off the steering wheel and reached for Kim's hand to hold it, she looked at me with her beautiful smile that made my heart melt I turned my head back to the road. We reached our destination.

Kim's POV

When Jack parked the truck he got out and came around the car and opened the door for me, "thanks Jack", I said

when he closed the door he went to the back of the truck and grabed a basket and a blanket then we started walking, " So were having a picnic date ?", I asked Jack, "ya I thought it would be romantic", Jack answered we walked until we reached an opened feild when we walked further into the field I saw a hot air balloon, " Jack did you rent a hot air ballon for us " Kim asked sounding excited and shocked, "Yep", Jack answered. We walked towards the air ballon Jack layed down the blanket in the hot air balloon and put the basket in it he helped me in the balloon then got in, then we started going up.

Jack's POV

I sat down and pulled out a plate of food, ''pizza'', I asked Kim, "sure'' Kim replied, I handed her a slice of pineapple pizza and I grabbed a slice for me when we, ''Jack'' I heard Kim say, ''yes Kim'' I replied, ''this is the most romantic date I've ever been on'' Kim said, "thats because your dating a romantic guy'' I replied, "lets play a game'' Kim said, What game I asked her, "we have to say what we like about each other'' Kim answered, ok sounds good, I replied,'' I like how strong and brave you are'', Kim said. I like how you don't care what people think of you and that you never let them bring you down, I told her. ''I like how sweet and kind you are and I like your hair'', Kim said, Who doesn't, I replied. We both started laughing, ''I like your smile when I wake up all I look forward to is your smile, your smile keeps me going everyday and I love your eyes how they sparkle I love staring at them I love getting lost in your eyes and how perfectly they go with your smile'', I told her, Her cheeks started turning red.

Kim's POV

When Jack said those things about me I started blushing all I could do was smile, We probably should go it's getting late Jack said, when the balloon landed we got out I grabed the blanket and Jack grabbed the basket we started walking towards the truck we put the stuff in the truck and and got in, Jack started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and drove off. We stoped at red light, "Jack I had a really great time", I told him, me to, Jack said. I see a car driving real fast and not slowing down are light turned green and Jack started driving, Jack watch out I yelled, the car hit us the truck started fliping over, when it stoped I saw a man get out of the other car and started walking towards me that was the last thing I saw before I blacked out

**Hope you liked it! sorry for any mistakes**

**I'm thinking about changing the story title but can't think of anything need help any ideas on what I should change it to.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guy's thanks for the review's Here's chapter 6**

_Previously_

_Jack watch out I yelled, the car hit us the truck started flipping over, when it stopped I saw a man getting out of the other car and started walking towards me that was the last thing I saw before I blacked out_

Jack's POV

''Kim, Kim'' I said hardly being able to speak, ''Kim are you ok'', I heard no reply I turned my head to where Kim was sitting I didn't see her, I heard sirens, There was a bright light in my eye's I heard a man say sir, sir are you alright can you hear me, '' where's, where's Kim she's not hear'', I asked '' 2 men helped me out of the car, when I was out I limped to the car that hit us the person wasn't there, I fell to the ground when the paramedics got here they rushed a gurney over to where I was they lifted me up and placed me down on the gurney ''Kim'' I said before I blacked out

Kim's POV

I opened my eyes I couldn't see it was dark someone splashed water on me, waikey, waikey I heard someone say I felt a sharp pain in my head I touched my head I felt some sort of liquid I looked at my hand I think it's blood from the car crash ''where, where am I'', I said my voice sounding shaky, Nowhere the mystery man said, ''who are you'' I asked, I'm the guy who's heart you broke and slapped me across the face, the man said, ''Brett'' I said, correct, the man said, ''I didn't break your heart you broke mine, you cheated on me'', I said, ya but why have one when I can have both, Brett said, ''what are you talking about'', I asked. Everybody wanted the prettiest and the sluttiest girls in school lucky for me I got both, Brett said, he knelt down next to me, I spit in his face ''screw you'', I told him, he wiped the spit of his face, you shouldn't of done that he said angrily then slapped me hard across the face doesn't feel good does it Kim, he said before walking out the door, when I heard the door close I held my cheek and cried myself to sleep.

Jack's POV

Jack, Jack I heard a women say I opened my eyes to a bright light, ''Mom'', I said. Yes baby I'm right here, she said sounding like she was crying, ''where's Kim is she ok'', I asked, sweetie they didn't find Kim she's missing, my mom said, tears started filling up my eyes then I remembered what happened, an officer walked in Ma'am if you don't mind we like to ask Jack a few questions, the officer asked. She looked at me, ''Mom it's ok'', I told her, Ya sure she said answering the officer. The officer walked up beside the bed, Hello Jack I am officer Darien we are investigating your friends disappearance, from the crash it's a 50 percent chance she did or didn't survive it, the person in the other vehicle is the person that probably took your friend and if he did the crash was no accident, do you know anyone that would want to hurt Kim, the officer asked me, '' not that I know of but there is her ex-boyfriend Brett'', I told him, how long ago was the break-up officer Darien asked me, ''3 day's ago'', I told him, Was the break-up hard on him, officer Darien asked, ''I don't know he kindda disapeared no one seen him since the talent show'', I said. Ok that's all I needed to ask I let you guy's know if I find anything new he said then walked out. The nurse walked in, Ma'am visting hours are over she said, Ok, my mom replied, she gave me a kiss on my forehead get some sleep grace will be here tomorrow bye sweetie, she said, ''bye mom'' I told her she started walking towards the door ''Mom'' I called out before she walked out the door, yes babe, she said, ''I love you", I told her, I love you to Jack she replied, then walked out the door. I turned on myside, I hope Kim's ok I said then closed my eyes to get some sleep.

**Hope you guy's liked it . I'll update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews here's chapter 7**

Kim's POV

I was looking for an escape exit, there were two doors the one brett uses to get in and out which he lock's every time I walked to the other door I opened the door it was a bathroom I looked around I spotted a window I walked towards it it was screwed shut, ''Damn it", Kim, I heard Brett yell, I walked out the bathroom, ahh I see your finally awake, Brett said, ''how long was I a sleep'', I asked six hours, he answered, he you go he said while handing me a tray with food on it I sat down and sat the tray in my lap, ''so how long are you keeping me hostage'', I asked, I don't know why?, he asked, ''because I miss my parents my friends, Jack'', I said sounding a little angry, Jack desn't love you not like I do, he said sounding upset and angry he leaned down and went to kiss me when he got closer to my face I took the fork and stabbed him in the eye. ''ahhh, shit, you bitch'', he said screaming. He pulled the fork out of his eye took the tray and walked out the door I pulled the knife out from under my thigh ** ( she took while they were talking )** I got up and walked to the bathroom I opened the door and walked in, I walked towards the window I used the knife to un-screw the nails in the window when I got all the nails out I opened the window, I climbed out and fell on the ground, I got up and started running.

Brett's POV

I walked into the room kim was in, when I walked in she wasnt there, Kim, kim I called out she didn't respond I walked towards the bathroom I waled and saw the window opened "shit" I ran out the room grabbed my car key's and ran out the house, got in my truck started the car and drove off

Kim's POV

I kept running , I saw a gas station and a telephone booth I ran towards the phone booth I dialed 911, Hello this 911 what's your emergency, '' hi my name is kim I was kidnapped but I escape and I think he know's I'm already gone'', do you know where you are, ''no'', sir I need someone to track this call, I heard the women say, ok we found your location help is on the way,''ok,thank you'' I said then hung up, I dialed Jack's number, hello I heard Jack say, Jack, I screamed in an excited and scared tone, kim are you ok are you heart he asked, I'm fine I dont know where I am I already called the police they said help was on the way, I told him. Who took you he asked, he's hear he found me I said then droped the phone and started running brett ran after me. '' Help, help'', I screamed, I triped and fell brett grabbed my foot and started dragging me back, "stop, let me go help'' he dragged me pass the phone booth I saw the phone hoping Jack was still on the line ''Jack'' I yelled, "Brett let me go", I screamed " Jaaaaaack"

_To be continued_

**Hope you guy liked it, sorry for any mistakes**

**shout out to ...**

**Loveshipper**


	8. NOT a Chapter

**Hey guy's srry I havn't been updating lately I wont be able to update untill thursday **

**luv's u guy's**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guy's thanks for all the reviews and your guy's support, here's chapter 8**

_Previously_

_"stop, let me go help'' he dragged me pass the phone booth I saw the phone hoping Jack was still on the line ''Jack'' I yelled, "Brett let me go", I screamed " Jaaaaaack"_

_To be continued..._

Detective Darien

The cops arrived at the location they didn't see Kim anywhere. '' I want a team searching the area , then I want a team following those tire tracks'', Detective Darien, I heard a familier voice call my name I turned around to see Jack and his friends, Jack what are you doing here, I asked him, '' Kim called me'', he said, '' I tracked the call, a red headed skrony boy replied after Jack, who are you ? I asked the boy, I'm Milton Krumpnick nice to meet you sir, Milton said introducing himself, '' Ya like wise, so Jack when Kim call you did she say who took her or anything that can help with the investigation'', I asked hoping she said something, '' Ya, I heard her scream his name'', Jack said, oh thank god I thought, Who ?, I asked, '' Brett'' ...

Kim's POV

I woke up with a head-ache I realizied I was sitting in a car I turned around and saw Brett driving, morning sunshine, Brett said, '' where are we going '', I asked, well because of your little stunt they now know who took you, they know what car I drive and they probably have the roads monitor, so i'm getting rid of the problem, he said, '' what do you mean '', I asked him sounding scared, you'll see, I replied. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number, Hey yes I would like to speak to Detective Darien I have some information on Kim crawford, '' what are you doing'' I asked sounding confused, Detective hi, I'm Brett Davidson **( Made the last name up, don't know his last name ) **Kim is here with me she alright she might have some bruises when you find her body, '' what '', I asked, is Brett going to kill me, he stopped the car at a lake he got out the car came around opened the passenger door and pulled me out we started walking towards the lake, Detective you still there ... good he pulled out a gun pointed at me

'' Bang''

Detective Darien POV

Ya I'm still here I replied, '' good ''

'' Bang '' I heard a gunshot track the call now, the phine call was still going, sir we found the location I grabbed my gun and car keys and left

Brett's POV

after I shot kim I dragged her body to the lake, I texted Jack the location to where he would find kim then left

Jack's POV

I got a tect from Kim's phone I got up grabbed my car keys and took off, it took me 5 minutes to get to the park I got out and the cop's pulled up Jack, what are you doing here, Detective Darien asked me, '' Brett texted me using Kim's phone, I answered Jack I need you to wait here, he told me, '' No '', I told him, I know you want to help but when we find Kim there's a chance were not going to find her alive, He said, I started walking towards the lake He know's something and he won't tell me, I saw a body floating in the water... " KIM" I ran into the lake and pulled her body out, Please don't be dead , I started doing C.P.R

'' Please Kim, come on, wake up, please Kim, open your eye's'' I kept doing C.P.R.

The ambulance showed and took Kim, my mom and Grace showed up we got into the car and drove to the hospital

To be continued ...

**What happens to kim**

**Do they find Brett**

**Who know's ( I do )**

**sorry for any spelling error's I was in a hurry I'll update soon**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guy's sorry it took me so long to update I was sick and I was debating on what happens to kim so here's chapter 9**

Mrs. Crawford

My husband Tom, Jack, and I were sitting in the waiting room for Kim's surgery to be done we havn't heard anything yet and it's already been half an hour, I was really nervous my legs were bouncing up and down, I was bitting my finger nails,

Honey it's not good to bite your finger nails, my husband told me

" I know im just worried about kim ", I replied

Kim's a strong girl, she'll make it, Jack asured me

a doctor walked into the waiting room

Mr and Mrs Crawford, the doctor called

Tom, Jack and I stood up, the doctor walked up to us

" we have some good news, your daughter is out of surgery we manged to get the bullet out, your daughter is a very lucky girl she the first to ever survive getting shot in the heart and get drowned and still mange to be a live ", the doctor tolds us

I started crying tears of joy

can we see her, Jack asked the doctor

yes but it's best if you go one at a time, the doctor told us

Jack you go, Tom and I said in unison

Jack's POV

Thank's, I told Mr and Mrs Crawford the followed the doctor to Kim's room we walked towards a door with 14B written on it I opened the door and walked in I saw Lying on the bed I sat in the chair beside her bed, I grabbed her hand and held it

Kim's POV

I felt something touch my hand I opened my eye's to a bright light I shut them close " Kim" I heard a familier vocie call my name I pened my eye's adjusting them to the light I turned my head head to the right and see Jack holding my hand

" Jack ", I called out in a whispear tone

Hey I'm right here , I hear him say

" where are my parent ", I asked

the doctor's would only let one person in at a time

" could you get them ", I asked

sure, he said he got up and kissed my forehead

he turned around to start walking I grabbed his wrist

" wait "

He turned around to face me

" dont leave me "

he sat back down and pulled out his phone

Jack's POV

I pulled out my phone and texted Kim's parents

**Kim woke up she's asking for you guy's - Jack**

I put my phone back into my pocket

Did they find Brett, Kim asked

" No, there working on it "

The door opened

Mrs. Crawford's POV

I opened the door and walked in my husband falling behind me

" Hey sweetie "

Mom, Kim said now having tear's filling up her eyes

I walked to the left side of her bed and gave her a hug

how you feeling, Tom asked

I feel like I have a cinder block sitting on my chest, Kim replied

" I'll got get the nurse sweetie "

I walked out the room

Kim's POV

my mom came back in with a nurse

okay Kim your mom tell's me you feel like there's alot of presher on you chest, the nurse said

" Ya "

being's you had surgery done on your heart that's a normal feeling, your doctor will be here tomorrow morning to check up on you after that you can go home, the nurse told me

" thanks "

do you feel any pain ?, the nurse asked

" No "

okay, she said then walked out

we better get going, well see you tomorrow sweetie, my parent's told me they both kissed my forehead then left

get some sleep I'll be here when you wake up, Jack told me

" K "

I turned on my side facing Jack, scooted backwards and patted the empty spot on the bed, gesturing Jack to lie down next to me, he got up and climbed in I scooted closer to him I put my head on his chest and wraped my arm around him, he started rubbing my back

" Jack "

ya

" I love you "

I love you to

he kissed my head, I closed my eyes shut and fell asleep

**So as you can see kim is still alive**

**will the police find Brett ?**

**I'll update soon**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy Here's chapter 10!**

_2 weeks later –_

Kim's POV

I woke up I looked at my clock 12:30am

I got up and walked down stairs I walked in the kitchen grabbed a glass cup out of the cabinet walked over to the sink and poured water in the glass I took a sip out of my glass, I heard a noise I turned around and see the T.V turned on, they were talking about me and Brett, I walked in the living room picked up the remote and turned the T.V off I heard footsteps I turned around and saw Brett standing in front of me holding a knife he plunged the knife in my stomach

'' ahhhhh" I woke up and sat up in my bed all sweaty and breathing heavy, "Kim, Kim" I heard someone yell, Jack came running in he sat on the bed and pulled me into a hug, I had tears running down my " shh it's ok I'm here'', Jack said trying to calm down which worked I lied back down Jack got up and started walking to the door, " Jack ", I called out, Ya, he replied " can you lay with me until I go back to sleep ", I asked. He walked over and climbed in bed next to me I scooted next to him and snuggled into his chest

Jack's POV

I wrapped my arm around Kim " I wish this moment would last forever '', I said out loud not meaning to, me to, Kim replied, when she said that I couldn't help but smile I snuggled closer to her if that was even possible and closed my eyes and fell asleep

I woke up to the sunlight hitting my eyes I blinked a couple of times trying to get use to the lighting I turned my head around and looked at the clock to see what time it was 7:45 " ugh " I turned my head back around to see Kim sleeping peacefully I kissed her forehead " Kim, Kim wake up " Hmmm, just a few more minutes, I know one thing that will get her up I started tickling her sides

Kim's POV

I felt someone's tickling my sides

''Jack … Jack'' I said in between breath's '' stop'' I was laughing so hard I had water filling up in the sides of my eyes

Will you get up, Jack asked

" Yes ''

Promise

"yes I promise ''

He stopped tickling me breakfast is done stairs I'm meeting the guy's at jerry's house see ya when I get back, Jack said he gave me a quick peck on the lips and left I got up and walked to the bathroom. I undressed myself " crap '' I forgot my close in the bedroom I grabbed the towel wrapped it around my body and opened the door I walked out into the bedroom

Hey Kim do you know where my phone is

I turned around and see Jack standing by the door with his eyes wide open. You know the door is open, Jack said still staring at me, " I know I went to go take a shower and I forgot my cloth's ", I told him, oh that makes sense he said he walked over to me I think you would look a whole lot better with noting on, he whispered in my ear, when he said that all I could do was blush he turned around in started walking towards the door, " the last time I saw you phone you left it on the bar in the kitchen when you went to take the trash out " I told him remembering his question. Thanks he said then winked at me then walked out the room, I went to my bag and grabbed some ripped jeans and a areopostal 87 shirt and some ankle sock's, then left to take a shower

Jack's POV

So Jack how is it having Kim staying with you, Jerry asked chuckling, " Jer that hasn't happen yet ", I told him. Why is Kim staying with you, Milton asked " her parent's ar getting a divorce so for now she is staying with me until they work out the arrangement's with the house car, Kim ", I told them, Oh, Milton , Eddie and Jerry said in unison, So Jack school ends in 2 weeks, Eddie said sounding more like a question, " Ya, I know ", I told him confused on where this question is going, what is going to happen between you and Kim ?, Eddie asked " I don't know I never even thought about that " , I told him. I feel like someone plunged a little hole in my heart,

" Mom calling … don't pick up the phone "

My phone started going off I pulled my phone out and slid the green phone across the screen " Hey mom , what's up "

Jack it's Kim, she said sounding a little worried I ended the call and the call and ran out Jer's house.

**What happened to Kim ?**

**Shout out to….**

**LoveShipper**


	12. NEW

**Hey guy's I wanted to say thank you for all your support, I'm not writing anymore chapter, with school starting and all of my extra activities and baseball practices I don't have time so if anyone wants to adopt this story just message me and I will post who will be continuing on writing the story, Thank's again!**

**Luv's to all**

**Shout out to LoveShipper and KarateGirl77, for your support your reviews always brings a smile to my face !**


End file.
